mylegonetworkfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Uiuiuy35/35Store/Archive 1
Leave offers and your MLN username below please, and please do sign. Comments Nice shop. Those sure are low prices. If I want to compete, I've only got two options. Number one is to lower my prices to beat yours, and number two is to buy all your stuff and sell it at ridiculously high prices. XD 05:40, 13 March 2009 (UTC) I'd go with buy all the stuff he has. :D TheLegoBrick 10:31, 13 March 2009 (UTC) LOL 18:23, 13 March 2009 (UTC) Yeah, Thanks for telling me your plan, I might actually raise my price a slight bit. Offers I want to give some items, 1 gysom, 25 clicks, 5 dino horns, and 1 dino fang. I don't need much, just aout 50 clicks.--Coupon11 20:54, 27 March 2009 (UTC) My user name is Coup101 or (Post Later) witch is the one I need the most. Okay, 51 Clicks. I'll give you another 51 Tomarrow, and Register you on the Loyalty Card Page. 20:58, 27 March 2009 (UTC) I owe you 150 Clicks. I gave you 51, then 49 tomarrow, then 50 on Sunday. Please send you items as soon as possible. 21:04, 27 March 2009 (UTC) Tires Can I have those tires? 23:48, 27 March 2009 (UTC) Sure. I have 7 Tires, so that will be 35 Clicks. 23:58, 27 March 2009 (UTC) I thought a tire was 4 clicks, not 5. 00:00, 28 March 2009 (UTC) Sorry, My bad, My price is 25 Clicks. 00:03, 28 March 2009 (UTC) Okay, which module? 00:21, 28 March 2009 (UTC) My DEM if you could. 00:23, 28 March 2009 (UTC) Clicked. I'll unblock you. 00:26, 28 March 2009 (UTC) :Let me know when you Unblock me: Please do it within 30min: I have to leave for a few hours then. 00:34, 28 March 2009 (UTC) Ok. Send them over! 00:35, 28 March 2009 (UTC) Did you get them? 00:37, 28 March 2009 (UTC) Yep. (I sent you 4 Dino Fangs as tips). 00:40, 28 March 2009 (UTC) Thanks, you get 3 points on the Loyalty Card for that! :) 00:40, 28 March 2009 (UTC) deal? i have some dino scales thatrt i wood be willing to sell to you.i have 21 scales that i can offer.to agree, plz contact me on my pageMackmoron11 14:06, 31 March 2009 (UTC) LOTTERY!!! i was wondering if anyone wood like to participate in my click/item lottery? rules and participation costs are availible at the previous link. 12:36, 3 April 2009 (UTC) Heroic Stories Hello! Can I have some of those Heroic Stories? I'm preparing for Rank 10 (if I reach it) to build the cyrogentic sleep units. 01:51, 10 April 2009 (UTC) stuff i want I already gave you 7 clicks give me my 3 solar power cells. I gave you seven click on ur magazine module. :Okay, I need your username first, and I ask that you please sign when you post using ~~~~. 00:22, 11 April 2009 (UTC) I Am Boidoh On MLN And Boidoh everywhere else. Boidoh 15:33, 11 April 2009 (UTC)Boidoh :Okay, your SPC's have been sent. I will have to block you since I need Rank 4 Friends. 15:38, 11 April 2009 (UTC) So when i reach Rank four u will unblock me?? Brick Stop Whole Sale Super Market